Kaze No Stigma the way I wanted it to go ps my first fanfic
by christina01t
Summary: The way I wanted it to go Kazuma
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kaze No Stigma! I wish I did** :)

Summary: The day after Kazuma and Ayano battled Pandemonium. We seen Kazuma smell Ayano's hair and him slap her on her ass. Ayano fell into the water and Ayano started chasing Kazuma. The whole family saw Ayano chase Kazuma and a confused Genma. Now on with the story!

After Ayano finished chasing Kazuma they went in to eat with their family and friends. Genma asked Ayano why she was chasing her partner Kazuma? Ayano said blussing that Kazuma slapped her ass and she than fell in the water. Everyone started laughing really hard. So an embarrassed Ayano ran out of the house. Genma asked what did he do to unset the princess. Kazuma replied nothing she just does that when she gets embarrassed. After everyone was done eating everyone was on their way home. Before Kazuma was able to take his leave Jugo asked him if he would stay and talk for a few minutes. Kazuma sighed and said, " Yes jugo I will stay and talk a few minutes. Tell me what's on your mind." Jugo replied " Well I am starting to get worried about Ayano she isn't home yet and is not answering her phone. I was hoping you would go find her for me and see if she is okay." Kazuma said, " Sure Jugo no problem I was headed out to look for her myself." Jugo said," Well thank you and that's good. That means I don't have to pay you this time." They both started laughing and Kazuma said," Well not this time, it's a freebie." Jugo and Kazuma said bye and goodnight and Kazuma went off to find a missing Ayano.

Ayano was still mad and couldn't belive Kazuma smelled her hair and called her partner, but she wasn't mad at Kazuma. She was mad because everyone laughed at her. She walked around town and she ran into a youma. Ayano backed up to look what she ran into when she her a growl. She than quickly called Enraiha. The yougma started the battle Ayano jumped out the way. Ayano thought this is just what I need. She cut the youma's head off and off she went. Meainwhile. Kazuma was still looking for Ayano and thinking about how she blushed when he was smelling her hair. Also the look on her face when she fell into the water. Kazuma started daydreaming about Ayano. He ran into a guy while he was daydreaming. Kazuma said hey watch where your going and took the man's coffee. The coffee was just what he needed to wake up. Than Kazuma used his wind power to locate Ayano (what he should have done in the first place. lol) Ayano was in the last place he thought she would be. SO Kazuma went straight to his hotel suite. He was thinking why would she be in my suite. She would never go there on her own. Kazuma got his phone out and called Jugo. Jugo answered on the first ring. Kazuma told him

I found Ayano I haven't made it there yet. I want to ask you if she fell asleep she I leave her there in my room. Jugo was shocked but happy to know where his daughter was and said yes Kazuma she can stay there tonight asleep or awake. It will give her time to calm down. They said goodbye and off Kazuma went. Kazuma made it to the hotel and made his was up to the floor that his room was slowly opened his door and found Ayano in his bed asleep or so he thought. Ayano heard Kazuma open the door so she pretended to sleep. Kazuma went and went along with it. He took a quick shower and got into bed with Ayano. Ayano blushed when she felt him get into his bed. Kazuma smelled her hair again. Than Kazuma yawned and put his arm around Ayano. Ayano jumped up and said you inconsiderate jerk you didn't even call my father to let him know where I was or how I am doing. Kazuma said calm down princess your father and I talked before I left he asked me to find you. It is okayhe knows your safe with me. Besides I thougt this is what you wanted with a smirk. Ayano yelled KAZUMAAAAAA and pulled out Enraiha! Kazuma said calm down princess I was just joking. Besides if you burn down my place were am I going to be staying at. Ayano was thinking if I burn it down than he would live with me for while. That wouldn't be so bad I would be closer to him and see him more. mmmmm. Kazuma saw that Ayano was thinking and he thought well if she burns it down than I know for sure how she feels about me. Ayano blushed and dematerialized Enraiha. She told Kazuma sorry and asked himif it was alright to stay with him tonight. She was still blushing when Kazuma said sure, but I am sleeping in my bed. Where will you sleep he said with a smirk on his face. Ayano said I will sleep in the bed with you but, no funny business Kazuma. So Ayano layed back down and Kazuma held her again. They fell asleep like that and stayed that way all night.

The next morning Ren was worried about Ayano and went to Kazuma's hotel suite. When Ren got there he opened the door slowly as to not wake up Kazuma if he was sleeping. Instead of finding Kazuma alone or with a call girl. He saw his brother holding Ayano while they were asleep. He shut the door quitely and went down to the lobby. When Ren got to the lobby he called Jugo. Jugo answered and said hello Ren. Is everything alright? Ren said I think so uncle Jugo. I just say Ayano and Kazuma. They were asleep in Kazuma's bed. Jugo was surprized but glad. So Jugo told Ren to come home and let them be. Ren obeyed and went home. When Ayano awoke she started blushing knowing that Kazuma was still holding her. Her arm hurt a little where the youma hit it at. She couldn't believe she slept with Kazuma and he was not a pervert. She got out of bed and took a shower and than went to the kitchen to make some eggs and bacon. Kazuma woke up to the smell of food. He went to the kitchen and asked where his food was at. Ayano said go to the table I am almost done cooking. He obeyed and went to the table. Ayano made two plates and one cup of coffee and one cup of orange juice. She carried it to the table.

After they ate their food Kazuma said thank you Ayano that was great just what I needed. Ayano blushed and said your welcome and thank you for not being a perverted jerk lastnight. Kazuma said jokingly how do you know. Ayano simply said I just know. Ayano washed the dishes and than was going to tell Kazuma she was going to go home. Instead Tiana the pixie came in through the open window. Tiana than told Kazuma once again the pixies needed his help. Kazuma said you are going to pay me right? Tiana said do we have to. You know we don't have much. Ayano said no you don't have to pay him because I will come and help. I will also make sure that you do not have to pay him. Tiana thanked Ayano. Kazuma was mad that he wasn't going to get paid for a job. Kazuma said I have to take Ayano home so we can talk to Jugo. After Ayano and Kazuma explained what was going on to Jugo. Jugo said I'll have Genma and Ren take care of that. I want you two to go check something out at the new hot springs that just opened up last week. I have been told their is something going on there. Jugo said don't forget to pack and while you two are there relax after the job is done. It would be good for you two to take a break. Kazuma and Ayano both sighed and went to pack.

End of Chapter one. Is Jugo up to his old tricks or is there something going on at the hot springs? Stay tuned. Please review did you like it was it good? This is my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kaze No Stigma wish i did tho **

Kazuma and Ayano was on their way to the new hot spring. Kazuma was thinking Jugo is up to his old tricks again so I will make the most of it. Ayano was thinking so this might be a date my father set up again witch means I will get lots of food on Kazuma's dime. When they arived at the hot spring they checked in at the desk. The lady working behind the desk said our hotel part is full we only have one room left. Kazuma said thats okay but Ayano blushed and said Kazuma your sleeping on the floor while we are here. So they went up to their room and put their stuff away. After they put their stuff up they went to check the place out.

Kazuma felt a dark aura and asked Ayano what she felt. Ayano replied I feel somthing dark here. They looked all over and couldn't find anything at the hot spring. They decided to look in the nearby woods. When they got a few miles in the woods they saw three youmas. The youmas were different sizes one was small the other medium and the last was a few inches taller than the medium one. The youmas were bent over something and than Ayano and Kazuma heard a man screem. Ayano called enraiha and Kazuma carried them up over the youmas. Ayano swong and blew fireballs at the youmas and Kazuma cut them with his wind. The smallest and the midium youmas swong their swords while the biggest one pulled up a tree to hit Ayano and Kazuma with.

Ayano and Kazuma took out the two smallest one by a combo attack. The last youma hit Ayano and she went flying. Kazuma in one move cut the youma with his wind and caught Ayano before she hit the ground. Kazuma tried to hit the youma again with wind but the youma moved out the way just in time. Ayano jumped and cut off the youma's head off while Kazuma kept him busy. Kazuma said great team work partner. Ayano blushed and said thanks you weren't so bad yourself. They helped the guy up and asked if he was okay. The mystery man said yes i am fine thank you and he disappeared. Ayano said ok he just vanished well that's it im going to change and than go relax. No peaking you pervert. Kazuma said princess I have better things to do than watch you change. With that said they went their separate ways. Kazuma went straight to the hot spring and found a towel on the way.

Ayano changed into a two piece swimsuit and headed off to the hot spring. Kazuma knew Ayano was coming to the hot spring so he decided to tease her. He hid in the hot spring. Ayano said yes this is just what I need. Ayano claimed into the hot spring and layed down in it. A sneaky Kazuma grabbed her legs and pulled her under the water. Ayano jumped up out of the water and brought out enraiha. Kazuma sat up and laughted so hard he had tears coming out his eyes. Ayano swong enraiha at Kazuma but he dodged out of he way. Kazuma said calm down princess I was just having a little fun and you should have seen the look on your face. Ayano dematerialized enraiha and pretended to faint. Kazuma hurried over to Ayano to catch her. When he did catch her she slapped him and said now we are even. They played in the hot spring and than relaxed.

When it was getting dark they decided to get out and headed to the room. Kazuma got out first and Ayano blushed seeing him in his boxers. Ayano got out next and hurried to grab her towel to wrap around her. Kazuma caught a glimpes of her and thought man has she filled out since I started working with her. They headed to the room to get ready to go out to eat. When they were both showered and dressed they headed out to find a nice place to eat. Ayano said that one looks really fancy restaurant let's go there. Kazuma said ok princess just try to behave yourself.

Ayano got mad but said okay but you have to not act like a jerk. They two order their food and eat. After dinner they went to their room and changed into their night clothes. They fought over who was going to have the bed ad who was going to sleep on the floor. Finally Kazuma said we slept in the same bed when you stayed over at my place so you can choose to do the same or sleep on the floor. Ayano said fine but stay on your side you jerk and with that she fell asleep. Kazuma watched her sleep for a while and noticed she was getting hot. He went and turned the ac to 65 to cool down the room. Kazuma than fell asleep and Ayano got cold so she curled up to Kazuma. Kazuma out of habit wraped his arm around Ayano.

The End of chapter 2 I hope you guys enjoyed it. Yes I know it's not like Ayano & Kazuma but I wanted to mix it up a little bit. Chapter 3 might be about Ren and Genma but i'm just not sure yet. Please review and let me know what you think. Have a great day everyone and thanks for reading my story. Oh and thank you Funkymonkey 321 for the review and yes I will continue it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kaze No Stigma I wish I did **

**Summary: when we left off Ayano got cold and curled up to Kazuma. Kazuma wrapped his arm around her while he was sleeping.**

Kazuma's POV: I woke up and Ayano was snuggling with me. I felt my heart race and my face blush. I wanted to do something nice for her to show her how I feel. So I got up slowly not to wake her up and took a shower. I got dressed and headed out to get us some breakfast. After I got the breakfast I quickly flew back to the room. I came in through the window and set the table. I watch as Ayano started waking up. Ayano blushed when she noticed me watching her. She than went to the bathroom to shower and dress for the day. When she came out she looked sexy. She had a short red dress on, light make-up, and red high heels on. I said good morning princess you look great. While blushing she looked down and said thank you. I said no problem princess why don't we sit down to eat. Ayano sat down ans said this looks good than you. We sat at the table and ate our breakfast.

Ayano's POV: When I woke up I noticed Kazuma watching me. I blushed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and clean up. I knew he went out and got us breakfast so I thought I should dress up a little bit. I put on my short red dress, a red highheels, and a little bit of make-up. I hope he likes the dress I thought. The food smelled so good and I couldn't wait to eat. When I came out the bathroom I saw him blush a little and he said I looked great. I blushed and said thank you and he said your welcome. He said no problem. We ate the food it was so good. He kept looking at me while he ate. Why is the jerk being so nice. I like it when he is nice but it's not like him. What is going on with Kazuma? Does he like me like me or is he just making the best of having one room?

Kazuma's POV: After we ate our breakfast I thought it would be nice to take Ayano shopping or where ever she wanted to go. I said hey Ayano do you want to go shopping or something? Ayano said sure but lets go bowling. I said whatever you want to do princess. I picked her up princess style and we flew to the bowling alley. I gave her the money to pay for our shoes and an alley while I went to the bar and got me a drink. I bought Ayano a soda and went to find her. I placed our drinks on our table and went to find me a bowling ball. I picked a blue bowling ball and she had a red one. We had fun bowling and drinking our drinks. We laughed and I let her win. I didn't want her to get mad and burn the place down. Plus it had a great bar. I decided to surprize her by taking her to dinner.

I found a fancy place and asked Ayano if she was hungry knowing that she was. Ayano said yes I am hungry so where are you taking me to dinner? I said well I was thinking we would eat here. It's fancey and I know you like to eat at fancy places. Ayano's eyes got big and she started to blush. She said Kazuma this is a very fancy place and I would love to eat here. So we walked in and the greeter asked us if we wanted a table or bar seats. I said we would like a table with a view of the city. He said right this way. We had a great view of the city. The waiter came soon after we were sat down ask asked what we wanted to drink I asked for a bottle of red wine and Ayano asked for a glass of sweet tea. While we waited for our drinks we looked at the menu to see what we wanted to eat. I ordered a stake meal and she ordered a lobster meal. That was so like her always going for what costed more.

When we got our food we ate, talked, and laughed. After dinner I asked Ayano if she wanted to stay another night or if I have to drive all night to take her home. Ayano said I guess we can stay another night and go home in the morning. I took her back to our room and was wondering why she was acting so nice and not angry, but than again I wasn't teasing her like I usually do. When we got back to the room I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got into my boxers. Ayano than went to the bathroom to take a shower. I layed on the bed and turned the tv on to watch.

Ayano came out of the bathroom in silk pajama. It was pink and short like a mini dress. She looked sexy in it. She blushed when she seen me staring at her. She claimed in the bed and hurried to cover up. I asked Ayano why was she shy. You weren't shy last night when you were cuddling with me. Ayano said shut up Kazuma I was just cold that's it! You are a preverted jerk Kazuma! Calm down princess it was a joke, I said with a smirk on my face. I pulled Ayano close to me while we were laying down. Her face was deep red as I pulled her face close to mine. I kissed her nose and moved her face away from mine to see the look on her face. She turned away and hide her face from me. I decided to stop messing with her and turned off the tv and turned away from her. I was trying to go to sleep but I heard Ayano saying something. I couldn't make out what she was saying.

Ayano POV: When we got back to the room Kazuma took a shower first. While he was in the shower I was looking for something to sleep in after I take my shower. I found a pink silk pajama dress thing. I thought to myself I hope Kazuma likes it, but doesn't try anything perverted. He got got the bathroom and I went in to take a shower and brush my teeth. I walked out the bathroom slowly to the bed. When I looked up I saw Kazuma staring at me again and I blushed so hard my whole face felt like it was on fire. I layed quickly down on the bed and covered up. Kazuma like alway was being a jerk. He asked me why was I so shy and I wasn't shy last night. So I told him to shut up I was just cold last night and that's all. Than I called him a preverted jerk! But that was not why I snuggled with him last night. He than said calm down princess it was a joke. He always said that when he gets me mad. Than he pulled my face to his and I started blushing again and than he kissed my nose.

Kazuma than moved my face away from his i guess to look at me. Before he could see my face I turned around and covered so he coud see it. He than turned off the tv and turned over to face the wall. I was not sure if I hurt him or not. I knew he still loved Tsui Ling/Lapis, and thought about her. I decided to try and take his mind off of what just happened. I whispered Gomenn Kazuma I do have feelings for you but I don't think we are ready yet. Maybe I wanted to because it was dark, but I did something I never thought I would do! I moved close to Kazuma and wrapped my arm around his waist and than kissed his hair. After that I got shy and turned around ready to let sleep take me. Than I felt warm arms around me. I blushed scarlet and i could feel how fast my heart raced.

**Thats it for now I will start Chapter 4 where I left off hope you all enjoyed :) Please don't forget to review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summery: Ayano kissed Kazuma's hair! Kazuma wraped his arms around Ayano while they were in bed. **

**A/N Thank you Funkymonkey 321 for the review I'm so glad you are enjoying my story. :) Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kaze No Stigma but I wish I did. On with the story. Also sorry so late I have been playing with this chapter. I have also been working on a Halloween one for Halloween :) **

**Chapter 4: Why not**

Ayano still blushing and her heart racing. Kazuma turned her around. Kazuma said, " Thank you Ayano." Ayano said, " Your welcome Kazuma, but don't do anything funny. Oh Kazuma GET OFF ME!" Kazuma said, " Princess I am not on you. I am hugging you stupid." Ayano than pulled off Kazuma's arm off her thigh. Kazuma said, " What you do that for? I thought you wanted me to wrap my arms around you. If you didn't that why the hell did you kiss me?" Ayano replied, " Beacuse I was trying to make up for hurting you. You jerk!" Kazuma busted out laughing and said, " You hurt me. Are you crazy? You couldn't hurt me even if I was having an off day!"

Kazuma thought damn she did noticed how I felt. Ayano than yelled, " Fine you big stupid jerk. Have it your way I didn't hurt you. I don't even know why I tryed to make you feel better. It's not like I care. I hate you!" Kazuma knew he went to far and said, " Gomenn Ayano." Ayano eyes got big and said, "It's okay. I'm fine." Kazuma than got a inch away and stared at her for a minute. Both their hearts were racing as they looked in eachother's eyes. Kazuma being Kazuma couldn't help but tease Ayano. Kazuma moved closer and than kissed her on the lips. Ayano pushed his chest so Kazuma would stop kissing her.

Ayano had mixed feelings she wanted the kiss, but didn't want the kiss. She wanted the kiss because she knew she loved him. She didn't want the kiss beacause she wasn't sure how he felt about her. She also knew he still might love Tsui Ling/ Lapis and that was a big problem for her. Before Kazuma noticed tears starting to fall from Ayano's eyes she hurried to the bathroom. Ayano locked the bathroom door and sat in front of it. Silently crying to herself. Ayano was trying to pull herself together. She didn't want Kazuma to see her shed tears for him. Kazuma was very confused he thought she wanted the kiss. All those times she let some of her true feelings show. Kazuma knocked on the bathroom door. Ayano said, " Just a minute Kazuma and I will be right out."

Kazuma asked," Princess are you alright? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if you didn't want the kiss." Ayano replied, " I'm fine Kazuma really." Kazuma knew something was wrong with Ayano, but didn't want to stand by and pretend everything was okay. Kazuma used his wind to unlock the door. He turned the door knob to open the door. He noticed Ayano's back was pressed on the door while she was sitting down on the floor. Kazuma used he wind to slide Ayano away from the door. Kazuma went in and noticed Ayano crying so he embraced her in a hug. Kazuma whispered I am so very sorry for making you cry princess. Ayano buried her face into Kazuma's chest. Kazuma rubbed Ayano's back to comfort her. When Ayano looked up she noticed a worried Kazuma. Ayano thought to herself Kazuma is worried maybe he does feel the way I do.

Kazuma noticed Ayano was in deep thought. Kazuma than told Ayano as long as your with me you have nothing to worry about princess. After he said that he picked her up and carried her to the bed. They sat on the bed and looked into each others eyes for a few minutes. Ayano spoke first. Ayano said," I am sorry Kazuma that you seen me that way." Kazuma than kissed her nose and said," I am the one who should be sorry. I am the one who made you cry. Ayano I never ment to make you cry and I will do my best not to do it again." After he said that Ayano than kissed him on the lips while she blushed scarlet. Kazuma than thought Jugo will be happy to know his plan worked. Unless all this ends when we get back. Ayano broke the kiss after two minutes. She was out of breath and panting for air. Kazuma smiled at Ayano and said," Wow princess what was that for? I thought you didn't want to kiss me."

Ayano blushed a deep scarlet and said," It's not that I didn't want the kiss. I just have mixed feeling you know. What I am trying to say is that. I know you still love Tsui Ling/Lapis." Kazuma replied," I will always love Tsui Ling, but she is dead. Lapis is a cheap knock off and is not Tsui Ling. That doesn't mean I can't have feelings for you Ayano." Ayano was shocked and happy at the same time. She than knew that he must feel the way she feels. Ayano than gave Kazuma a big bear hug and kissed his right cheek. Kazuma than said," Ayano how about we get some sleep before the long drive home." Ayano yawned and replied," Yes lets get some sleep Kazuma." With that the two layed down and drifted off to sleep.

Ayano woke up first and blushed when she relized that her head was on Kazuma's chest. Kazuma's are was wraped around her. Ayano also had an arm wraped around him. Instead of getting up Ayano decided to just lay there and closed her eyes. Of course Kazuma was awake he just didn't let Ayano to know. He didn't want the feeling to end. He loved having Ayano in his arms and her head on his chest. They were like that for another hour or so. Before Kazuma got up and told Ayano it was time to go back home. They packed their suff up and got in the car. ON the way back they talked and laughted. Kazuma than dropped Ayano off at the Kannagi estate. Kazuma than went to his suite to unpack. After Kazuma unpacked he went to the Kannagi estate. Kauzma went in and said hi to Ren and Jugo. Before Kazuma got to ask if Ren and Ayano wanted to go out to eat. Jugo asked Kazuma if he wanted to stay and eat with them. Kazuma said," Sure Jugo thank you."

After they all ate Jugo asked Kazuma if he would talk to him in his office. Kazuma nodded his head yes and fallowed Jugo into his office. They both sat down in the office. " SO how was the mission?" Jugo asked. Kazuma said." Well we killed three youmas and than relaxed a bit." Jugo was shocked about the youma part beacuse he didn't send them on a real mission. Jugo was also shocked told Jugo in detail abou the fight and the rest of the trip. Jugo was happy that the two got closer. Jugo also thanked Kazuma. Kazuma as always said," Sure no problem." Kazuma looked for Ren and Ayano to tell them goodnight and he would see them tomorrow.

The next day Ayano and Ren went to school. Kazuma used his wind to hide him and watched Ayano all day. Ayano, Nanase, and Yukari talked about their weekend. Ayano told them that her's and Kazuma's weekend at the hot spring was good. Yukari being herself was pushing for more and full details. Nanase was like yes please tell us really how it was we wont tell anyone. Ayano gave up knowing that her best friends wouldn't stop until they got their way. Nanase and Yukari said awwww and ahhhh when needed. Not to meantion Kazuma watching and hearing everything that is being said. Kazuma was happy to know how Ayano really felt. He loved watching her blush while she told them everything. Ayano even told them about the cuddling part and how she liked it.

After school Ayano, Nanase, and Yukari went to the cake shop. Ayano stuffs her face with cake while Nanase and Yukari talk about Ayano and Kazuma. Nanase and Yukari are saying Kazuma and Ayano must be close to telling the other their ture feelings. Ayano says what aew you two whispering over there. Nanase and Yukari say nothing Ayano just trying to figure out how you get that much cake in your mouth. Ayano got mad and told them to shut up and be nice. Yukari and Nanase just laughed and said eat your cake. After they were done eating they all headed to their homes. Ayano walked slowly to Kannagi easte. Kazuma used his wind to reappear and walk behind Ayano. Ayano didn't know Kazuma was walking behind her and watching her.

Ayano was talking to herself. She was saying I can't believe I told them both everything I did. I'm happy I didn't tell them the dream I had. I didn't tell them that I was awake for a hour or so brfore Kazuma said it was time to go. How I liked sleeping on his chest. *sigh* I really do-. Ayano heard foot steps behind her she spun around really fast and found a Kazuma. Ayano yelled, "KAZUMAAAAA! What did you hear?" Kazuma smirked and said," Why nothing princess I just came out of the coffee shop." Ayano knew that he had to hear something. While blushing she asked nicely," Kazuma can you please tell me what you heard." Ayano thought if I play it nicely he might tell me what he heard. Of corse Kazuma heard every thing. Kazuma said," All I heard was.. I really do." Ayano was glad to hear that. She thought that Kazuma heard more, but she was wrong.

Kazuma walked with Ayano to the Kannagi esate. Some blonde hair girl was yelling for them to stop. They turned around and waited for the girl to catch up. The girl said," Catherine McDonald needs your help she's in big trouble. I think she was caught. She was on a mission and never came back." Ayano said," Don't care she can rot." Kazuma said," Who are you? How do we know you are telling the truth? Also can anyone back up your story? If not we don't have time for this. If you know our names you know where you can find us. Oh and I always get paid to help!" The girl stood there with her eyes wide and mouth open. Kazuma didn't think she was going to say anything so he picked Ayano up princess style and flew up. Kazuma told Ayano," We have to tell Jugo what happened. I am going to request that you stay with me tonight." Ayano started to protest, but saw Kazuma wasn't done. " Ayano we will not be staying in my room if you knows where we live. Than we need a hide out not connected to me or your family." Ayano was started getting nervous the way Kazuma is acting is like we are in big trouble.

~At Kannagi estate~

They told Jugo everything and asked if Ayano could stay with him for tonight. JUgo said," No I haven't heard anything about Catherine in a while. I didn't know she was on a mission. I think if she went missing Kirika would have said something by now. I will call Kirika in the morning. Until than go to your hideout and Ayano don't go to school. Ayano go with Kazuma now I will see you soon." They said their goodbyes and Ayano gave her father a big hug and said,"I love you dad." Jugo said'"I love you to baby." Kazuma and Ayano flew to Niseko. When they got their they found a soup stand and they ate there. After they ate their dinner that went to a clothes store. Ayano bought a red silk nighty, blue jeans, and a red shirt. Kazuma bought silk boxers, jeans, white tank top, white shirt, and a pink shirt that says princess in gliter.

**Kazuma Flashback: **Jugo pulled me to the side and said," Kazuma I need you to get Ayano out of town. I am the one who sent the woman. Nanase and Yukari want to have a surprise party for Ayano. So I needed to get her out the house. The only way I knew how to do that was make something up. Catherine is fine she left to visit her family for a week or two." I said," Okay Jugo. I won't tell Ayano any of this. I will just tell her you told me to keep your little girl safe." Jugo than said," Thank you Kazuma and yes do keep my little girl safe!" We said our goodbyes. Than we headed off. **~ end of flash back ~**

They went to a three star hotel and got a room without a kitchen. The only room without a kitchen in it had one bed. ( what I mean by no kitchen is the kitchen is broke)The bed was a twin bed. They put up their stuff that they bought. Ayano saw that Kazuma had a small flat box. She was wondering what was in it. Kazuma noticed that Ayano was staring at the box. Kazuma said," Why are you staring at my box Ayano. Don't you know it's not nice or polite to stare?" Ayano blushed and giggled. Ayano said," Yes Mr. jerk I do know that. I also know that curiosity killed the cat." They laughted for a minute than Kazuma said," I seen something I thought that it would look good on you. You never know you might like it. It also matches you." Ayano blushed a little. Ayano thought why would he buy me something? What is it? Will I like it?

Ayano than asked Kazuma," Do I get to open and see what it is?" Kazuma relied," Yes you do, but only if you promise to be a good girl. I will know if you have a plan to go back home in while I sleep. Trust me when I say it will be a failed mission." Ayano sighed and said," Okay I won't try anything. So can I have my gift now?" Kazuma smriked and floated the box to Ayano. Ayano took it in her hands and shook it. Kazuma had a confused look on his face. Ayano laughted and said," Don't you shake your gifts to guess what they are?" Kazuma said," No Ayano did you forget I have no family but a brother. No one buys me gifts and I couldn't care less." Deep down Kazuma cared, but he wasn't going to tell anyone. Ayano said," Oh sorry I wasn't thinking about it like that." Kazuma said," Don't worry about princess just open your gift." Ayano unwrapped her gift and opened the box.

She saw pink gift paper in it. She removed the pink gift paper. Than she saw the pink shirt, but didn't see the word princess yet. She held up the shirt up to her to see if it was the right size. That's when her eyes got BIG. She saw the word princess in red glitter. Kazuma saw her eyes grow big and asked," What you don't like it? I'll take it ba-" Ayano cut him off with a hug and said," I do like it. Thank you Kazuma for this gift." Kazuma said, "Your welcome Ayano. I'm going to take a shower so you can order room service. Order whatever you want. Just don't forget to order something for me to eat. Oh and Ayano please order a bottle of wine." Whith that he went in the bathroom.

Ayano order fish and rice for them both. She also order a the best wine they had for Kazuma. After Kazuma got out of the shower Ayano went to take a shower. Right before Ayano got out of the bathroom room service knocked on the room door. Kazuma opened the door, thanked the man, and gave him a tip. Kazuma set the table and poured him a glass of wine. Ayano went to the table and sat down and took a sip of her bottled tea. Kazuma thanked Ayano for ordering the food and good bottle of wine. They ate their dinner and cleaned up. When Ayano finished her smirked knowing what Ayano was going to do when her asked her his question. Kazuma asked," Hey Ayano I have a question for you." Ayano said unsure." What is it Kazuma?" Kazuma than said," I know I asked you once before, but would you like a small glass of wine? We will be here for a few days. Your dad or anyone else will never know. I promise I won't tell if you do." With that Ayano started thinking about it. Ayano thought I don't have to go to school tomorrow. I'm also not going home so why not.

Ayano said," Sure. I don't have to go to school or home. So why not! As long as you don't tell I won't get into trouble." Kazuma was very shocked that Ayano said sure why not. That is not what he though was going to happen. Kazuma poured him another glass and poured Ayano one as well. They drank and laughted. Together they drank the whole bottle of wine.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Sorry so late as I am also writting a chapter for Halloween. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Surprise**

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews and fav./fallows. It makes me happy to know that the story is liked. Just a heads up I will be bringing someone back for Halloween will she stay or will she go? That will be up to you readers. Please enjoy this chaper it will not be as long as the last one. On with the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze No Stigma.I only wish I did**

**Summary: Ayano and Kazuma were drinking wine. Kazuma was buzzed and Ayano was drunk.**

Kazuma and Ayano finished the bottle of wine. Ayano tried to get up and fell back into her chair. Kazuma was laughing on the inside. He asked her if she needed help getting up. Ayano embarrassed blushed and said," No. I just decided that I didn't want to get up yet." Kazuma knew better than that, but let it go. Kazuma said," Ok princess, but if you need help you can always ask me. I will always be here for you Ayano." Ayano lightly blushed and said," Thank you, but I am fine. I don't need help. When I do I might ask for help." Kazuma let it go for now. Ayano got up slowly with her hands on the table. She than walked to get her nighty. After she got her nighty she stumbled to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed.

Ayano stumbled to the bed and sat down on it. Kazuma than got ready for bed. He brushed brushed his teeth. Than Kazuma sat on his side of the bed and turned on the tv. They watched tv for a little while, than Kazuma's phone rang. He saw it was Jugo and told Ayano to be quiet. He aswered his phone and said," Hello Jugo. Is there a problem?" Jugo said," I'm not sure. I think something weird is going on at the earth clan. Kazuma said, " Really like what? Last time they tried to free the giant tutle youma. Do you think it's something like that?" Jugo said," I don't know. All I know it has something to do close to the mountain. I was hoping after this is over you and Ayano could go look around." Kazuma said," Sure thing. Um when are we going to come back. Have you found something out yet?" Jugo said," Not yet. The next time I call is when you can come back. By the way Kazuma can I speak with Ayano?"

Kazuma said," Jugo she is sleeping we had a long day. I myself was getting ready for bed." Jugo said," Alright. Have Ayano call me tomorrow when she can please." With that Jugo hung up. Ayano thanked Kazuma for telling her father that she was sleeping. Kazuma smiled and said," I told you I wouldn't tell anyone. If you would have talked to Jugo than we both would be in trouble. You have nothing to thank me for. Now lets get some sleep." Ayano said," Okay night." With that Ayano yawned and closed her eyes. Kazuma heard Ayano sigh as she fell asleep. Kazuma watched Ayano sleep for a while before he yawned and feel asleep with Ayano's head on his arm. In the morning Kazuma woke up before Ayano. Ayano was talking in her sleep and Kazuma listened to her. All her could make out was Kazuma, that put a smile on his face.

Kazuma got out the bed and order breakfast for them. Than he heard Ayano say help me Kazuma. He ran over to her and saw a sleeping Ayano. Ayano looked like she was having a bad dream, so Kazuma moved he hair and kissed her forehead. Ayano slowly opened her eyes and yelled get away pervert. Kazuma smirked and went to the door. He said," Is this far away enough." Than there was a knock on the door and Ayano jumped remembering her dream. Kazuma opened the door and grabbed their breakfast. He than made their plates and told Ayano to dig in. After they ate their breakfast Ayano cleaned up. Kazuma asked Ayano why she jumped when she heard the knock on the door. Ayano replied," It was so loud and my head hurts a little. That's all." Kuzuma said," Ok I will go to the store to get something for your headache. You rest while I am gone ok?" Ayano said," It's not that bad. So I will go with you."

Kazuma knew than that she was hiding something from him. He just didn't know what it was and he was going to find out. Kazuma said," Ayano you might be telling me the truth about your headache, but there is something you are not telling me. What is wrong with you today?" Ayano said again," Nothing is wrong I am fine. Kazuma leave me alone!" Kazuma smirked and said," Fine! I will be nack later. You want me to leave you alone I will. So don't fallow me." With that he flew out the window. Kazuma went to the store while Ayano was fuming in the room. Ayano closed her eyes and her dream played in her head.

**~flash-back~ **Ayano was in a dark room. She didn't know where she was. She couldn't see or hear anything. She couldn't move. She was chained to a wall. She called for Kazuma, but he couldn't hear her. Kazuma was no where to be found. Bernhardt came into the room. Bernhardt said," I got you now and you will die. I will kill you in front of Kazuma just like Tsui Ling. Ayano begged him ," To please not to kill her in front of Kazuma. Kazuma is hurting enough and he doesn't need anymore pain." Ayano started screaming when Bernhardt slowly cut into her stomach. Than she felt someone kiss her forehead and she woke up. **~ End of flashback~**

**Sorry guys im going to leave on a cliff as I am still playing with the Halloween Chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and fallow/fav Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: always there for you

Thanks for all the reviews :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no stigma

Summary: Ayano was by herself and wondering where Kazuma was. Kazuma was going to the store to get Ayano something for her heatdache. On with the story :)

At the store he looked around really confused looking at five different painkiller boxes. Not sure which one to get he picked up all of them. He also saw some white chocolate coffee he wanted to try. He made his big cup of coffee wondering why he had to make it himself. He went to conter to pay for the five boxes of headache pills and my white chocolate coffee.

He went out of the store on street. And flew up into the sky. He felt like Ayano needed him he flew as fast as he could.

~back to the apartment room~

He saw Ayano crying from the window he ran to the redhead beauty and used wind to set the bag of headache pills and my coffee on the table.

I held her tightly in my arms looking everywhere to see if someone was in the room. I didn't see or feel anyone else in the room. I put my finger under her chin and kissed her on the lips. She calmed down a bit.

Are you okay? Was someone here? Who hurt you?" he said worried

She looked up at me with her watery eyes," N...noone was here or hurt me. I...It was just a bad dream that's all I'm better now that your here."

Confused I asked," The dream from lastnight? That is why you wanted to come with me to the store. You have to tell me what it was..ayano..he said while caressing her back

Ayano looked back up at me tears running down her soft cheeks," I was in a dark room.I...I didn't know where I was and couldn't see or hear anything. I tryed to move but failed

I realized I was chained to a wall. I called for you, but you couldn't hear me. Kazuma you were no where to be found. Bernhardt came into the room. He said," I got you now and you will die. I will kill you in front of Kazuma just like I did with Tsui Ling. I begged him ," To please don't kill me in front of Kazuma. Kazuma is/was hurting enough and he doesn't need anymore pain." I started screaming when Bernhardt slowly cut into my stomach. Than I felt your kiss on my forehead and woke up."

Kazuma hugged Ayano tighter and closer to him. He kissed her nose and said," I will always be there for you. I will never let anyone that bastard hurt you I promise. Ayano pulled Kazuma closer to her. Kazuma felt bad for Ayano and Ayano felt better by telling him what was bothering her. Than Kazuma's cell phone rang. He looked at it and saw it was Jugo.

," Hey old geezer what's up?"

," Hello you guys have to come back today or tomorrow. I would like to speak with Ayano as well." " Okay Jugo it's up to Ayano when and here she is." Kazuma said. Ayano said," Hey father. I miss you." Jugo told her when they could come back. Jugo aslo said," I miss you too ayano. What's wrong?" Ayano said," Nothing is wrong father I just have a small headache that's all. I think we will head that way tomorrow or when my headache is gone." Jugo said,"

Very well than. I hope you feel better soon. love you, bye father" Ayano said,"Ayano hung up the phone and handed it back to Kazuma.

~ Ayano's POV~ I didn't want my father to see my red eyes. I didn't want to worry him too. I feel bad that I told Kazuma every detail of my dream,but he wanted to know. I also couldn't tell him no again. Kazuma handed me a bag with boxes in it. When I looked in my eyes widen in surprise. He bought me five different headahe bottles. I guess he didn't know which one to get. " Hey Kazuma what did you do? Did you buy all the headache pills they had or what?", I said in a joking tone. Kazuma looked at me and said," No I didn't. I just picked out five. They had a lot to pick from and I didn't know which one to get."

I blushed Thank you Kazuma. Also thank you for letting me tell you what was wrong. I feel a little better now." she said," Anytime princess." I just picked one of the boxes and opened it and took two pills.

I seen a cup of coffee on the table so I used that to wash down the pills. Mmmmmm that's good I said out loud.

Kazuma looked me " It's not nice to steel others stuff" With that he took the coffee from me

and started drinking it. "Mmmmmm amazing," Kazuma said . I told him I was sorry for taking a sip of his coffee that I needed something to wash down the headache pills. Next thing I knew I was in the air. Kazuma floated me to him and I fell on his lap. I blushed a little. Than he kissed my nose. What is up with him kissing my nose, I thought feeling really weird

I decided to kiss his nose with a smirk. He laughted and asked what was that for? I told him," That's what you do to me so I wanted to try hee hee."

They laughted for a while.

Ayano asked," Can we go to the store together?"

Kazuma said," Yes. Get ready than we will head out."

Ayano put on her sky blue shirt that Kazuma bought her,a short black skirt, and dark blue highheels on. Ayano made her hair wavy. Kazuma asked," Where do you want to go?" Ayano answered," The closest store would be fine. I just want to get some food to cook." Kazuma picked Ayano up princess style and together they flew out the window and off to the store. When they got to the store they went in and looked around. Ayano picked out salda mix, shrimp, tangerines, bakers white chocolate box, yellow cake mix, eggs, butter, a vinager dressing, and lobsters. When they got back to their room Kazuma asked," Ayano what are you going to make?" Ayano replyed," Its a surprise, go watch some tv while I cook." Kazuma did what he was askedand Ayano went to make their meal. They were just glad the manager fixed the stove.

Ayano made an orange shrimp salad, boiled buttery lobster and a white choclate frosting for the cake. After the white chocolate cooled down enough on the cake than, Ayano shredded the left over white chocolate on top and the sides of the cake to give it a nice look. When she was done she placed everything on the table. She went back to get two places. Ayano called Kazuma to the table and his eyes widen we he saw their dinner. Ayano made the plates and said I hope you like the dinner. I got the orange salad idea from cooking class in school. Kazuma took his bite of the salad and said," Mmmmm tasty." Ayano blushed and said," Thank you. I'm glad you like it." They stuffed their mouth and ate their dinner quickly...

When the dinner was gone Kazuma said," Let me clean up the dishes you go and relax."

" Thank you."she said. While Kazuma cleaned Ayano layed down in bed and watched tv. Ayano was glad Kazuma liked his dinner and thought that if she cooked for him more than maybe he wouldn't think about Tsui Ling so much. Little did Ayano know she was the one Kazuma was thinking about. Kazuma was thinking about her sweet smile. While Ayano was daydreaming of Kazuma he came in the room. Kazuma had a smirk on his face and said," Thinking about me again princess?"

Shut up! and get in the bed and watch this movie with me you jerk." Kazuma sat on the bed and Ayano put her head on his sholder. Kazuma put his arm around Ayano and smiled.

After the movie they layed down and held each other closely. Ayano laied on her left side and put her right leg on Kazuma's leg with her head on his chest. Kazuma started kissing her collarbone softly

Suddenly his phone rang. They saw it was Jugo and picked it up. Hello the two said togther as the phone was on speaker. Jugo said," Am I on speaker? I need to talk to both of you right now!" Kazuma answered," Yes, we are on speaker."

Good Jugo said, There is something going on at the Tsuwabuki's. I need you guys to come home now and pick up Ren to check it out." Ayano and Kazuma togther said," We will pack up and get over there now.

See you as soon as we get there." With that the two got their clothes put them in a bag. They checked out and went to find a place to fly off.


End file.
